


Nervous

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You've not been dating for long, but you wish that you'd had the courage to ask Jo to share a bed with you. Luckily Jo's not so nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Jo's in the room next to yours, and you wish that you'd just had the courage to ask him to share a bed with you. He's been smiling at you all night, a sparkle in his eyes as he laughs at your jokes even though they're geeky, but you can't tell if he's just being a good boyfriend or not.

You're lying on the bed, thinking about sleeping, when there's a knock on the door, and there he is. Jo's standing there in nothing but his jeans. He doesn't even have to say a word for you to stand back so that he can come in. You motion for him to sit down and Jo places himself carefully next to you on the bed. As though if he moves slowly it will somehow make less of an imprint on the bed but you don't care about any of that, all you want is for him to be near you.

Jo lies close to you, a well-toned bicep helping to prop up his head at an appealing angle, giving you a wonderful view down the full length of his body. His red boxers are stretched pleasingly over his bulge, a teasing hint of what's hiding in them, waiting for you to work up your courage and see what's inside. You instinctively reach down to your own half hard cock, suddenly aware of the tightness of your own boxers, but when you realise that Jo's staring at you your hand snaps back to rest on your hip. When you finally relax and allow your eyes to meet his he licks his lips in a sensual way and you involuntarily allow a small moan to escape. Jo's eyes go wide and your heart rate soars, even though this situation was always destined to be sexual. Why else would he be in nothing but his boxers?

He repositions himself on the bed so that he's close enough to touch you, kiss you, and you let out a sigh of contentment. Jo runs his thumb over your cheek, allowing his long fingers to brush against your ear, teasingly stroking over your recently cut hair before slowly turning your head so that he can get a better angle for what's to come.

Jo licks his lips for the third time in as many minutes and you're beyond trying to hide your arousal, you gasp as his tongue darts out, tracing the outline of your lips. You're so shocked by how soft and delicate his movements are that as much as you want to kiss him back all you can do is breathe heavily. Jo finally allows your lips to meet, a warm velvety reminder that this is really happening, that it's not a fantasy.

As he deepens the kiss his hand wanders down to your thigh, spreading your legs so that his own slender leg can fit between them, tangling your limbs together. You try to lie still, not to rush things but your body has other ideas. It's arching up to meet Jo's as your fingers tangle in his chest hair, trying to pull him forward by the tiny hairs.

When suddenly, Jo breaks the kiss. You're so aroused that this gap between you is unbearable, the few inches of air feels like a force field, an invisible barrier keeping you apart. You stare at him and he looks at you, expectantly, as his fingers wander up from your thigh to play with the elastic of your boxers. His deep blue eyes silently asking for permission to take this further than the two of you have ever been before.

You nod in reply before kissing him again, this time there's no gentle and tender, only want and lust. Jo's wandering hands slide inside your already tight boxers, squeezing gently at your perfect arse. He even lets a finger casually brush past your hole, a tease of what's to come and you moan as he does it. The tip of his finger presses against it but he goes no further, saving that for another night.       

That tiny gesture sends a wave of lust to your cock, causing you to moan as it's painfully trapped, the friction of the fabric no longer pleasing. Jo seems to understand and he hooks his fingers over the elastic allowing your cock to spring free. He stares appreciatively, dragging his eyes over every inch of it before moving his head down towards it.

You want to say something but nothing comes to mind and before you know it he's kissing the end of your cock, tongue moving as it did in your mouth, circling and teasing away at the tip. You're not sure when your hands found his hair but they're grasping at it like they're handles, forcing him to take more and more of your plentiful cock into his mouth, each moan of pleasure vibrating around it.

"I'm close," you moan, and you're not sure why you're telling him, not sure what you want him to do now. He pulls off and you move your hand to finish yourself off when Jo stops you. Your fingers intertwine and he stares at you, almost nervously but yet there's something else hiding in those eyes.

"I want your cock inside me," Jo gasps, and his free hand darts to where his jeans are neatly folded over the end of the bed. You only vaguely remember Jo leaving them there, your attention was captured by his perfect body, the clothes merely pretty wrapping for the real beauty underneath. He pulls out lube and a condom, he's been waiting for this, that's what you saw in his eyes, anticipation.      

Jo carefully places them in your hand, such a simple gesture but yet it means so much - he's handing you control. You wish you had more experience, you've not been dating for long, but you've learnt quickly where to kiss that makes him moan _that_ moan, where to stroke to leave him breathless, even the perfect pace to grind against him, leaving him a quivering sticky mass on your bed.

By feel alone you know he's going to be big but once you've finally got his boxers down it's even more impressive than you could have imagined. He's not much longer than you but it's nice and thick and your mind spins at the thought that you might be able to take all of him one day. You're lost in your thoughts of what might be and Jo spreads his legs, giving you a glorious view of his cock lying against his taut abs, his fingers teasing the hair around his hole, prompting you to take control, take action.

You squirt the lube onto your fingers and some drips onto the bed, but that doesn't matter, nothing else matters in this instant apart from satisfying your boyfriend. Nervously you press a slick finger to his hole and he thrusts his hips to encourage you. You slide in and it's so tight that you start to wonder how he'll manage to take all of you, but after a few thrusts he's begging for more, hands clenching at the sheets and hips writhing to try and get you deeper inside him. You delicately add a second finger but it's not long before he's begging for more.         

The begging turns to pleading for your cock and he sounds so gorgeous that to deny him would be cruelty of the highest order. You take a deep breath as you slide the condom on, it's snug, but nothing compared to the tight warmth as you gently press into Jo. Watching as he bites his lip when you slide through the tense ring of muscle before dragging you into a passionate kiss, his eyes staring at you as he presses your bodies closer together.

Once you're fully inside him, he rests his legs on your shoulders, grinning as he does it, waiting for you to make your move. You take it slow at first but it's not long before you realise that certain angles cause Jo to howl in pleasure, and you know that it's the right spot. As he starts to fall apart, hand covering his face, words turning to meaningless noises, you increase the pace, you're not going to last much longer, but you want to make Jo come first, hear him scream your name in pleasure.

Jo's nearly bent in half as you pound into him, your faces close enough for a kiss if Jo wasn't so far gone, mouth contorted with pleasure as you feel his orgasm tear through his body, violent spasms clenching around you as he screams your name and it pushes you over the edge and into the dizzying bliss of a nirvana like orgasm. It's better than anything you've ever felt before, the intimacy of the act adding a new depth to it.

The two of you lie panting, lazily kissing any bit of skin that's near your lips until you're suddenly aware of the awkward position Jo's in and you carefully withdraw. He whines at the loss but once he's got his legs straightened you wrap your arms around him, allowing him to cuddle into your chest, one leg draped over your hip. You're idly tracing the freckles on his back when Jo whispers, "I hope I can make you feel this good."

You gently kiss his forehead, your body tingling with excitement about the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
